Triste Otoño, Ansiada Primavera
by Mia.Balzac
Summary: - Lo siento. -Fue lo único capaz de articular. - Te equivocas Neji, tú...tú no sientes nada.- ...Quizás al igual cómo esas aves, ella debería volar, buscando por su cuenta aquella primavera, dejando atrás aquel triste otoño y doloroso invierno. One-Shoot


**Disclaimer!**

**No me pertenece ningún personaje de Naruto, aunque desearía que así fuera, desgraciadamente no lo es.**

**Espero que disfruten esta historia que nació en un momento de meláncolia.**

**Canción: "Shaila Durcal - Tú Cárcel"**

**.**

**_~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ ._**

**_._**

Apenas escuchó aquellas palabras, algo se quebró dentro de su ser.

¿Habían salido realmente de esos dulces labios? ¿Esos labios que hasta hace minutos atrás había besado con todo su corazón?.

Un balde de agua helada. . . . sí, esa era el término que su atribulada mente pudo procesar, estaba sin palabras y sentía su caer hasta extrellarse en el piso. Desarmada, así se sentía, desarmada y sin palabras.

Tragó saliva y levantó la mirada buscando encontrarse con esos ojos platinados que adoraba, pero sólo se encontró con un rostro que ya no conocía y que nunca volvería a ver, porque así él lo había decidido al acatar las reglas.

Sintió una furia recorrerle cada célula de su cuerpo y antes de darse cuenta, ya había estampado su mano contra su mejilla. Pudo sentir el escozor en la piel de la palma, pero aquello no era nada comparado con el daño que esas simples palabras le acababan de hacer. Su mejilla tomó un contrastante color rosado en la zona donde impactó, sintió irrefrenables deseos de besar aquella marca y disculparse, pero en el momento en que dió un paso para acercársele éste retrocedió.

- Lo siento. - Fue lo único capaz de articular.

Aun bajo esas circunstancias, él era capaz de mantener su apariencia fría. _¿Acaso él realmente nunca sintió nada por ella? ¿Se entretuvo mientras su clan le buscaba una prometida "decente"?_

- Te equivocas Neji, tú. . . tú no sientes nada. - Siseó entre dientes tratando de contener las lágrimas. Tenía que ser fuerte, siempre lo había sido y ésta no sería la excepción.

.

_Te vas amor,_

_Si así lo quieres qué le voy a hacer._

_.  
><em>

- Ten Ten . - Le llamó en un susurro.

- No te atrevas a decir mi nombre. - Gruño mirándole con furia contenida. - Prefieres estar con esa mujer que te escogieron antes de reverlarte ante tu clan. Cobarde.

- Son las reglas, tú lo sabías desde antes que comenzará todo esto. - Contrarrestó serio.

- Lo sabía sí, pero siempre pensé que siendo tan honorable como decías ser, serías capaz de hacer honor a tu palabra y negarte ante lo que sucedía. - Escondió la mirada bajo su flequillo.

- No lo entiendes, es mi destino. Estoy obligado a hacerlo, el Souke debe . . -

- ¡El Souke nada! ¿Crees que no sé, el por qué de la decisión? ¿Me crees tan estúpida?. - Preguntó interrumpiéndole.

- Yo. . . tienes que entender. - Continúo Neji.

- ¿Entender? ¿Entender que para los Hyuuga no soy lo suficientemente buena?. - Argumentó con desdén. - Eramos felices. - Murmuró para sí. - Aún siendo de diferentes lugares.

.

_Tu vanidad no te deja entender,_

_Que en la pobreza se sabe querer._

_.  
><em>

- Sabes que eso no era así. -

Abrió los ojos sorprendida_ "Sabes que eso no era así", ¿no eran felices?_. Todo cayó en su lugar, luego de esa frase. Entretención, un juguete nuevo que usar y luego destruir contra el piso cuando ya no fuese una novedad para el dueño.

- Así que eso piensas . - Aseveró sin expresión.

- El clan tiene sus reglas y como parte de él, me corresponde cumplirlas. - Se excusó.

- Aún cuando no la amas.- Usó sus últimas cartas, buscando algo que le dijera que todo aquello era una broma de pésimo gusto.

- . . . . - Guardó silencio.

- ¿Me amaste en algún momento?. - Preguntó con la voz quebrada, no lloraría, no por él. Jugó su última carta. . .

- Estabas conmigo por la posición de mi familia. - Contestó ininmutable, destruyendo de ese modo su única luz de esperanza.

.

_Quiero llorar,_

_Y me destroza que pienses así._

_.  
><em>

Su corazón terminó de romperse, un jadeo dolorido y desesperado salió de sus labios.

- ¿Es lo que crees?.- Dijo en un hilo de voz casi inaudible.

- Es lo que el clan cree y yo estoy de acuerdo. - Contestó desviando la mirada. - Ella . . . .- Dijo refieriéndose a la otra mujer. - Ella es digna del clan y pertenece a su mismo círculo.

Confirmó lo que sus oídos escucharon por primera vez hace unos minutos, él no la quería, nunca lo hizo y jamás lucharía por ella ante su familia. No le importaba lo que pensara la gente, siempre había sido independiente y autodidácta. Pero aún cuando el dolor le rasgaba todo su ser, sufrió más por él.

Sufrió porque era un cobarde que siguió los designios de personas que creían que la clase social lo era todo y por sobre todo, sufrió porque no sabía lo que era el verdadero amor.

.

_.Y más que ahora me quedé sin ti,_

_Me duele lo que tú vas a sufrir._

_.  
><em>

- Si esperas que esa mujer, cumplas las expectativas de tu clan, creeme estás equivocado. Podrá ser más atractiva o inteligente que yo, pero confía en mí, cuando te digo esto . . . Jamás te amará cómo yo lo hago. Ella, criada en un mundo donde lo superfluo predomina no conocerá los sentimientos sinceros ni en sus sueños.

_._

_Pero recuerda,_

_Nadie es perfecto y tú lo verás,_

_Tal vez mil cosas mejores tendrás,_

_Pero un cariño sincero jamás._

_.  
><em>

Retrocedió un par de pasos, antes de girarse y darle la espalda, se encaminó hacia la puerta con paso seguro. Cada paso era un martirio, cada segundo un recuerdo desgarrador de la mentira más grande de su vida, cada respiro su aroma inundando por última vez su cuerpo. Abrió la puerta del departamento y se giró a verle por última vez.

Le pudo ver de pie, en el mismo lugar donde le había dejado, con una expresión que dejaba entrever tantas cosas que no fue capaz de mantenerla más tiempo. Dolor porque ella tenía razón; humillado no por su clan, sino por él mismo; vació porque acababa de darse cuenta que sus palabras no fueron nada más que la mentira más grande del universo, ruin por herir a la persona que le enseño a confiar y entregar cada fibra de su ser en todo lo que hacia.

La vio desviar la mirada y cerrar la puerta, el aire se le hizo pesado, sus piernas estaban clavadas al suelo y su boca no era capaz de emitir sonido alguno.

Quebrado, vació y por sobre todo estúpido se sintió, porque creyó que negándose a creerlo, aquellos sentimientos que hasta hoy estaban encapsulados y escondidos, desaprecerían; pero ahora le habían explotado en el rostro y sin saber cuando, ni cómo, se enamoró de aquella mujer de ojos sagaces, sonrisa de Venus y caracter rudo; tarde era. . . ya no la tenía a su lado.

_._

_Vete olvidando,_

_De esto que hoy dejas y que cambiarás,_

_Por la aventura que tú ya verás,_

_Será tu cárcel y nunca saldrás._

_._

Caminó por las calles hasta detenerse en un puente, _¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando?_, no lo sabía, pero de algo estaba segura. Había visto dolor en la mirada del Hyuuga, pero su orgullo y terquedad evitarían que él se acercara nuevamente a ella.

Era un cobarde. . . pero uno del que desgraciadamente se había enamorado. Alzó la vista y vió como la tarde se convertía definitivamente en noche. No pudo evitar sonreír para sí misma con pesadez al tiempo que tarareaba una melodía que sentía le identificaba hasta el último de sus castaños cabellos.

- _Quiero llorar . . . ._- Una lágrima furtiva se deslizó por su mejilla. -_ . . . Y me destroza que pienses así. . . ._- Un sollozó quebró su voz. -_ . . . Y más que ahora me quedé sin ti. . . ._- Alzó la vista al cielo. - _. . . Me duele lo que tú vas a sufrir._

Se secó las lágrimas, mientras respiraba hondo y soltaba su cabello. . . ya no tenía motivos para llevarlo en un moño, él ya no formaba parte de su vida, él lo había decidido por sobre las órdenes del clan Hyuuga. Por tanto, era libre . . . aunque se le partiera el alma era libre, observó la coleta que tenía en la mano y la amuño.

- _Pero recuerda. . ._ .- Sonrió tristemente al ver hojas secas, ya era otoño, Neji era un otoño constante, frío y cálido a la vez, recordó el por qué comenzó a usar coletas. . . Neji a él le gustaba el orden, pero ella era liberal, aún así acepto aquel moño que recibió como regalo.-_ . . .Nadie es perfecto y tú lo verás._ - Sintió cómo las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos nuevamente, elitistas, esnobs, clasistas, infinidad de términos similares cruzaban su mente al pensar en la familia Hyuuga. Buscaban alcurnia, roce con diplomáticos, altura. . . gente estúpida. -_ . . .Tal vez mil cosas mejores tendrás, pero un cariño sincero jamás._

Suspiró y meció su cuerpo de un lado a otro, sintiendo las variaciones en las corrientes de viento que comenzaban a alzarse, desenrrolló sus cabellos y permitió que la brisa nocturna jugase con ellos alborotándoselos.

_._

_Vete olvidando,_

_De esto que hoy dejas y que cambiarás,_

_Por la aventura que tú ya verás,_

_Será tu cárcel y nunca saldrás._

_.  
><em>

Extendió los brazos y giró en círculos en su lugar. Adrenalina, necesitaba sentir que estaba viva, que quedaba vida después de que se rompa tu corazón, aprender a vivir sin uno entero y repararlo con ayuda del tiempo.

- Espero que se dé cuenta pronto. . .. - Murmuró para sí. - . . . del error que comete al permitir que otros manden en su vida.

_._

_Pero recuerda,_

_Nadie es perfecto y tú lo verás,_

_Tal vez mil cosas mejores tendrás,_

_Pero un cariño sincero jamás._

_.  
><em>

Emprendió rumbo a su hogar, después de depositar la coleta junto a las hojas secas en el piso. Siempre luego del Otoño, viene el Invierno. . . quizás si esperaba un tiempo encontraría su Primavera, sólo tenía que sobrevivir al duro Invierno que se le avecinaba.

_._

_Vete olvidando_

_De esto que hoy dejas y que cambiarás_

_Por la aventura que tú ya verás_

_Será tu cárcel y nunca saldrás._

_.  
><em>

Libre. . .. no por decisión propia, sino por cobardía ajena. Alzó una vez más la vista al cielo y no pudo evitar sonreir levemente al ver unas aves volar alejandose de la cuidad. Quizás al igual cómo esas aves, ella debería volar, buscando por su cuenta su propia primavera.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Muchos recuerdo vinieron a mí cuando lo escribí, la letra de la canción tiene algo que me quiebra donde sea que la escuche.<p>

Se agradece mucho que hayan pasado a leer este Song-Fic ya que es el primero de mi autoria que escribo para que sea visto en público.

Chicas-os que esperan aún la actualización de la adaptación de "No me dejes ir" de Margater Pargeter, ya viene en camino el nuevo capitulo. He tenido problemas con la página. Pero dentro de la semana lo tendrán.

Cariños.


End file.
